


Poesia #1

by whenpaincomes (mols)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Poetry, poesia, poesia lírica
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/whenpaincomes
Summary: É um poema lírico de amor.





	Poesia #1

Às vezes eu acho que você não merece meu coração  
Mas do que vale essa/minha opinião?  
Se não tenho mais meu coração  
nas mãos!


End file.
